Masks And Wings
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us.


Title: Masks and Wings  
Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: T  
Feedback: I take all reviews and responses. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.

The destruction wreaked across the laboratory was devastating. Charred remains of scientific equipment littered the floor and the roof had half caved in. It was the very epitome of chaos.

But his attention was not on that. Instead it was concentrated on the small remote he held in his gloved hand. The battle had been taxing and almost to his shame he had acted below his standard to give those wretched titans the upper hand. Not so much that they walked away without injury of course, he still had his pride. His left side was bruised from a particularly impressive kick delivered by his little bird. It had been worth it in any case, for in the briefest moment that the heroes' cape had flicked against him, a tracker-tiny and almost microscopic- had been discreetly planted on it.

Everything was going as planned.

Now the boy was heading downtown, not towards him unfortunately, he had been very discrete in his proceedings of late which probably had made the titans suspicious if not nervous. There recent battle that took place several hours ago had likely assured them he was "out of the game" for the time being. Like most other times, they were wrong.

In any case, fastening his mask tighter to his face, he walked out of the ruined laboratory's side door and without looking back at the carnage, he disappeared into the darkness.

Robin, the boy wonder, the protégé of the world's greatest detective, leader of the teen titans…was confused. It was not a feeling he was fond of. Preferring facts and statistics to possibilities and guesswork. He had been running through the city for several hours alone now. He had wanted time to himself. Time to think.

The battle with Slade had been easy, too easy. It was almost as if the masked enigma had _wanted_ to lose. But why? And to what purpose? They had not recently taken in anything of financial or destructive value. He likely knew most of their secrets. The man had cameras everywhere and had claimed on several occasions he knew _everything_ about them.

Slade. Words could not even begin to describe how much he despised that man. He was immoral, sadistic and likely psychotic. Everything he did had a hidden motive, everything he said had a hidden meaning. The man was a walking enigma and it infuriated Robin unlike anything else.

So he likely wasn't after anything they had possession of, maybe he was after…one of them. He shivered, despite the warm night air and shifted slightly. Surely Slade wouldn't be after him again? He had proved on many occasions he had absolutely no interest in serving the maniac. But Slade had also shown on many occasions that his interest in the teen had never been stifled.

"_And vice-versa" _he thought bitterly. Slade was to him as the Joker was to Batman in many ways. So different, and yet they shared subtle differences that just stopped them short from killing each other. Of course Batman had his "one rule" and the Joker just enjoyed fighting Batman too much too actually kill him. Robin had no such rule. Granted he had morals but would not back down from killing if he had no other option. But what about Slade? Would he kill him if he got the opportunity?

"_He's had the opportunity plenty of times idiot" _he chided himself, indeed he was probably at Slade's mercy more than anyone else's. The thought was a disturbing one. He remembered the first time he had been on his knees before the villain and he also remembered the fear that had coursed through his veins. The man had killed before and could have killed him easily. Being at anyone's mercy was not a pastime Robin enjoyed or looked forward to. Leaning back, he breathed out in a long breath and looked absently at the sky. All clouds but little chance of rain. His kind of weather really. Leaning back more he brushed against the side of the wall and winced. He hesitantly reached to the side of his back and traced the "S" that had been carved into his skin.

_Keep this Robin, as a little gift from me, as long as you have this, you will never forget me._

Growling at the memory, he swiftly removed his hand and stared out into the darkness.

"Enjoying the stars Robin?"

Immediately he was on guard and dropped into a fighting stance, turning towards the shadows he growled and waited for his opponent to appear.

_Slade_

The masked man emerged casually from the shadows and looked down on the slightly panting teen titan. He smiled behind his mask and took another step forward. Immediately Robin backed away,

"Slade! I should have known that fight was too easy!"

He took another step back and raised his fist towards the approaching villain, Slade chuckled and leaned forward towards the furious boy,

"Is that all you have to say Robin? You must be very tired to want to avoid fighting with me. I suppose I still managed to wear you out in the fight we had today, your skills haven't improved…I'm disappointed,"

The words had the desired affect and Robin hurled himself at Slade, roaring in anger.

He aimed a powerful punch at Slade's head but it was swiftly dodged and a hard kick to the stomach sent him gasping to the floor. Immediately Slade was on top of him, pinning his arms to his back and pressing his face into the hard concrete. He gave a short wheeze as the air was rushed from his lungs and struggled against his captor. Slade chuckled at the boy's desperate attempt to be free. He unlatched one arm from the boy wonder's and wrapped it around the teen's neck, immediately the struggling stopped and he felt a small ounce of pleasure at seeing the boy sweating and panting beneath him

"Let me go Slade,"

"And why should I do that Robin?"

His answer was more struggling from his prisoner but a tighter grip on the neck stilled him. Robin nearly choked when he felt the villain press down on him but managed to pull in air for his lungs.

Slade knelt down further and settled right besides the boy's ear,

"Silly little bird, all you can do is fight me and yet your heart longs for what only _I _can give you,"

Robin growled and leant his neck up slightly,

"_You_ have nothing to offer me! You're coward and psychopath!"

The grip around his neck tightened more and he choked on the meagre air supply he could draw in, the grip was slightly released but the pressure was still there.

"You forget that when you were _my_ apprentice I had your entire body monitored when you stole for _me_,"

Seeing the boy flinch he continued,

"You were filled with adrenalin Robin, you had endorphins pulsing through you like fire, you _enjoyed_ it Robin. Deny it if you will,"

Robin went completely still and felt his mind go blank when he tried to think of an appropriate denial that wouldn't end with him being strangled, anything to get this man off his back, literally.

"You are wrong Slade, I hated working for _you_! You threatened the people I care about and only _spared_ me to keep your pride intact! I will never surrender to you!"

Slade chuckled and leant down to the boy,

"That sounded like a challenge Robin,"

He immediately flipped the boy onto his back and enjoyed watching the teen gasp on his air as his spine was slammed to the ground. He released his arm and weighed one of his legs into the boy wonders.

Robin snarled and tried to punch the older man in the jaw but to no avail, he was simply slammed back into the concrete again and this time a hard punch connected with his jaw and he felt his head throw itself back at the hit.

Another punch struck his face and he felt tiny droplets of saliva fly from the edges of his mouth and small bursts of light fill his eyes. He hissed as the pressure increased on his leg to an uncomfortable weight and nearly yelled as a hard fist connected to his stomach.

"How are you feeling Robin? Have you had enough?"

Robin would have snarled or at least cursed but his body was bruised beyond belief and the masked criminal had him pinned in exactly the right position, not to mention his arms beginning to feel numb from the tight grip Slade had on them. He managed to respond eventually by simply glaring at the psychopath and managing a choked sentence,

"What do you want?"

Slade's face was masked but Robin would have bet any money the man was smirking at him. The trapped hero tried to relax in the grip to reduce the pain shooting up his back but to no effect. He was immediately distracted by Slade leaning down once more to his ear,

"That's quite simple Robin, I want you,"

The teen stilled at the words and it took a few seconds to think of any kind of response but eventually, twisted his head round against the chokehold and glaring from his side at the villain,

"Too bad Slade, because you not having me,"

To his surprise the older man didn't react with anger but instead leaned back causing Robin to nearly inhale more than his lungs could take by the pressure being taken off his throat. Instead he leapt off the teen's body and stepped back into the darkness shooting Robin a veiled look from his eyes,

"We shall see little bird, we shall see,"

And with that he melted into the darkness, leaving Robin to lie bruised and gasping on the concrete roof.

"_We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us."_


End file.
